Jabberwocky
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Have you ever heard of the Jabberwocky? It's the pet name of the black-colored, phantom-winged Jabberwock. Have you ever heard of Jabberwock? It's the name of the most elite assassin to ever grace the Earth. Do you know what made Verde interested? Ver27
1. Black Winged creature

**Jabberwocky.**

Have you ever heard of the Jabberwocky? It's the pet name of the black-colored, phantom-winged Jabberwock. Have you ever heard of Jabberwock? It's the name of the most elite assassin to ever grace the Earth. Do you know what made a certain green-haired professor interested? This elite assassin had _wings_.

According to the rumors, Jabberwocky was genetically mutated by the Estraneo Famiglia. It was powerful, unique, and barely used. It was also said that Jabberwocky's mentality was kept at child's stage forever, making (it? Him? Verde doesn't know) it/him obeyed whoever took the role of a guardian to it/him. It/He runs free when Mukuro Rokudo destroyed their facility.

Everyone was out searching for Jabberwocky. Vindince's chief warden, Fray von Vichtenstein the Null Arcobaleno had ordered his son and daughter to search for the Jabberwock. The Vongola Famiglia had ordered the Cervello organization to find the Jabberwock. The Calcassa, Giglio Nero (or is it Millefiore now? Verde didn't care), and Shimon Famiglia had ordered some of their personnel to find the Jabberwocky.

Verde was interested, but caring was a little too far-fetched. He straightened his glasses, not wanting to care about the whole chase. But, he met… _it._

Because there was no way a mere human could compare to _it_s beauty.

On a rainy day when Verde was in the middle of his 'walking in the rain' quirks, he had met a fallen angel with black wings.

He reached to the brown-haired _creature_. And offered him a hand. "What's your name?" The green-haired professor asked.

The black-winged angel blinked adorably. He seemed confused, but stood up straight and smiled brightly to Verde. "Me name's Jabberwocky!"

Exactly that moment, Verde knew that he was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>You guess right if you do now! It's an AllJabberwock with some parental-turned-romance for Verde XD<strong>

**You guys know the drill with super short stories like this (unlike my other super complex and long ones—hard to update in a fixed schedule). If you want to know what's up next with our cute little Jabberwocky, do tell me~ reviews are nice~ ;) **

**Your friendly fangirl, **

**~Chiri-tan**

**P.S: For those who've read my oneshot **_**Reminiscence**_**, well, you've known who Fray von Vichtenstein daughter is. Congrats!**


	2. Found your son

**Jabberwocky.**

The Estraneo was a thieving cat.

Fray von Vichtenstein himself had something stolen from his Vindince, his empire. And that something that was stolen was the cure for Arcobaleno curse the Vindince had developed. His son and daughter had been the ones who looked the angriest when it happened. They had also shed blood, tears, and sweat while they were making that matter. And now, that matter has been absorbed by the Estraneo's lost legacy: the Jabberwocky.

The Jabberwocky was undoubtedly dangerous. His blood is probably the cure to all sickness, and his abilities and capabilities were limitless. The only weakness that Fray will definitely use is the fact that the Jabberwocky remained in child stage forever… after all; he didn't raise a daughter roughly. He was sure that his son and daughter, Aaron and Serafina can do their best to capture the Jabberwocky.

"R, call your sister. You guys have job to do." Fray smiled under his bandaged face as he rubbed his clear pacifier. R nodded and ran along the Vindince halls, trying to find his sister.

**oOo**

Iemitsu Sawada is the head of CEDEF, Vongola's external organization. When he lost his three-year old son in a large commotion in Japan Mall, he took off to Italy where his power and influence is strong to protect his dearest wife. Of course that had meant telling his wife everything. Luckily for him, Nana Sawada agreed to the whole mafia business when he brought up one reason: he can use it to find their son.

One day, the blond man was resting his back to the armchair in his office. He rubbed his temple, trying to drown himself in work so he wouldn't think about his precious—missing – son. Unexpectedly, Collonello and Lal Mirch came, kicking the door since neither can reach the handle. "Ah, what are you doing here, Collonello? Visiting Lal?" He asked jokingly, earning a faint blush on Lal Mirch's burnt face.

"That was one of the reasons. But I'm here for serious business this time, Iemitsu-hey!" Collonello said with serious face as he cocked his head to his bird, Falco, who brought a manila folder. "The Sky Arcobaleno sent this to all of us. She said that she found a cure for the Rainbow curse." Collonello pointed to his own green pacifier. "That's great, right Lal?" Iemitsu chirped as he opened the manila folder.

The owner of the blue pacifier nodded. "The thing is… the cure is the blood of Jabberwocky. It's—"

"I know. Iit's the lost legacy of Estraneo. So?" Iemitsu asked. "You might want to take a look to who Jabberwocky is." Collonello crossed his arms, following Lal's suit. Iemitsu said a careless 'yeah, yeah', clearly not understanding why his subordinate and her student (coughboyfriendcough) looked so forlorn.

When Iemitsu saw the photo of the black-winged brunet boy, he dropped the photo and the expression on his face altogether. "Wh-what…?"

"The indefinite-time mission is complete. I think we just found your son."

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAA! This fic is so refreshing! And yes I purposefully made Collonello the lightning Arcobaleno instead of Verde. Because of the plot XD<strong>

**Please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	3. A fun hunt

**Jabberwocky.**

Verde brought the Jabberwocky home. Surprisingly, the black-winged boy only looked like he was seven. An age mature enough not to be supervised all the time, and yet the perfect age for the phase when 'Daddy loves me the best so I will please Daddy!' occurs.

Jabberwocky snuggled to Verde's chest, trying to not tickle Verde with his black feathers. But the Professor wasn't bothered by the wings. He actually was interested in it. "Um—"crap. Verde didn't know how to call the child. He said that his name is Jabberwocky, so what should he call him? Jabberwocky? Jabb? Jabber? Jabba? Wocky? All of them sounded weird to him. Like it wasn't a name he'd actually use to refer a human.

"S'r?" Jabberwocky tilted his head, Verde wanted to grunt at the boy for using gibberish language that he didn't understand. But, the green-haired professor receded. _He's just a boy, a child! He probably couldn't talk well because he wasn't actually thought how to talk properly! _Verde sighed.

Jabberwocky seemed to understand his anxiety, because he buried his head on Verde's chest. His hair ruffled against Verde's shaved chin. "Waaaaaaaa'm~" Jabberwocky gibbered. "Listen here, un, uh Jay," okay. Jay. That seemed like a good name. "I'm Verde. And I'm a scientist." A name is good, right? It's always good to start with a name.

"Ve'de?" Jabberwocky repeated, unsure. Verde sighed. "Yes, Verde." He really needed to teach this boy how to talk properly. "Ve'de!" The boy exclaimed as he hugged Verde's neck, this time he sounded sure and somehow happy. His feather tickled Verde, who, somehow, _laughed_. "Stop it, Jay." He said, still laughing.

It was honestly the happiest evening Verde had in a few years.

**oOo**

_Dear Reborn,_

_How are you? I hope you're fine, and not doing any self-hating (teehee). Me? I'm fine, thank you very much. I'm writing this letter to you and the others. I'm pleased to inform you guys that I've found the cure for the Rainbow curse! _

_My years of wandering have finally paid off. I've been sniffing around the Estraneo for quite a while, and I heard that they stole something from the Vindice, and injected it to their greatest masterpiece: the Jabberwocky. It connected to the fact that Vindice have been researching about Rainbow curse for long. Who guessed that it's the cure they're developing? (haha)_

_And so, I came to a conclusion that the blood of Jabberwocky is what we needed as the cure of our curse. I already asked my family to help me find the Jabberwocky, how about you guys?_

_Well, I guess that's all. Take care of yourselves, okay?_

_Lots of love,_

_Luche._

Reborn took another look to the letter, despite knowing the letter from inside out. He twirled his fedora idly, making Leon jumped from the fedora to his lap. "Reborn," an old man greeted from behind. If it wasn't for his familiar voice, Reborn would have point his gun at him. "Ciaossu, Ninth." He said casually.

The boss of Vongola laughed and sat beside the hitman. Eventually, Reborn talked to him about Luche's letter. "Aah, I see. I've sent a team to find the Jabberwock. But, if you want to find it by yourself, I won't stop you."

Reborn smirked and put Leon back to his fedora. Ooh this will be a fun hunt indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be out yesterday, but I was down with a fever and the site won't let me login so yeah, you got the point XD<strong>

**Please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	4. Ruffle his hair

**Jabberwocky.**

_The tank was cold. That was why Jabberwocky slept in a fetal position, because the tank full of liquids the professor put him in was cold. And he was there almost all the time, so fetal position has always been his best of position. _

"_Jabberwocky," He opened his brown eyes and peered to the human outside his tank from head to toe. "Tell me what makes you special!" Jabberwocky reacted to those words immediately. "Is this Professor Winchester?" He asked with his usual automated response. "Indeed," And then he blabbered about various things that he himself didn't understand, but said anyways because it was the right thing to do._

"_And that concludes my specialty. Wha' d'you wan' me to do tod'y?" He stumbled in his words. Talking was never much of his forte if it wasn't the 'automatic' words. "I'm going to release you, child, you have something we need you to do." Professor Winchester then opened the tank and drained the water slowly. Jabberwocky spread his black wings and stood on the ground, trying not to wobble although he failed miserably._

"_Careful there, child," Professor Winchester said with his usual soothing tone. Jabberwocky loved Professor Winchester the best because he was always kind. Jabberwocky will do anything to make Professor Winchester happy! All the scary splattered blood and the meat he'd minced were nothing compared to Professor Winchester's ruffle to his head. "P'of? Jabberwocky wuv p'of Wincheste' da mos'!" The black-winged child said as he grasped the professor's hand tightly._

'_Jabberwocky' was the only word Jabberwocky can spell and say without any problem. It was his favorite word, the name his beloved Professor Winchester gave him._

_Professor Winchester carried him and sat him on an operating table. The professor grabbed a syringe and looked at it for a few seconds before smiling to Jabberwocky. "I love you the most too, Jabberwocky." Within a few seconds, the white meanie professors came and restrained him as Professor Winchester gave him a very painful injection of some kind of matter. Jabberwocky screamed as the unforgiving matter entered his system._

"_With the all-compatible system he has, he should be fine…" The meanie professors convinced Professor Winchester. Jabberwocky kept on screaming, trying to get Professor Winchester to help him. "I'm sorry, dear Jabberwocky. But I'm sure that you will be more valuable if you can cure the Rainbow curse." Professor Winchester looked stricken, but smiled anyways. _

_When the pain subsided, Jabberwocky couldn't be happier when Professor Winchester ruffled his hair._

* * *

><p><strong>I guess the meaning of this chapter is to emphasize the fact that it was easy for Jabberwocky to feel so strongly to his mentorguardian. That was why targeting to be his mentor/guardian is considered a better option than just killing the poor boy/maniac skillful assassin XD**

**Please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	5. Raise my son

**Jabberwocky.**

"Good morning, Uncle Verde!" Verde groaned as a brunette girl opened the curtain to his mansion happily. "Rise and shine~! Another day full of scientific discoveries to unfold desu!" She giggled. "Can't you be a little quieter, Haru?" The green-haired professor grunted. "No can do! For what purpose do you hire me as your housekeeper?" She pouted, clearly disapproving the professor's (and her uncle)'s morning behavior. Lucky for him Haru is studying housekeeping so she can run a daycare someday.

Haru pulled the sheets covering his uncle's body, revealing the naked torso of her uncle. It looked… sexy… and someone's hugging it for the life of him.

"HAHIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Haru, don't be loud." The professor groaned again. "U-U-UNCLE!"

"Hnn?" The green-haired professor rubbed his eyes and wore his glasses. Aah, so that's why Haru was loud. "Jay. Jay. Wake up. Now." A little winged brunet was hugging his torso. Verde yawned one more time and realized what was going on.

Oh my g—Einstein.

Jabberwocky was _there_, hanging so dangerously close to his own _crotch_, looking so _content _and _happy_. The brunet let out a small yawn before stretching his wings, and eventually rubbed his eyes. "Heee?" He looked towards Haru , confused.

The brunette was still there, shivering, but when light brown eyes met darker ones, Haru launched herself on Verde's bed and hugged the winged angel. "_KAWAII~~~~~~!_" She shouted in Japanese, making Jabberwocky tilt his head and Verde to groan. He hated language barrier so much. He couldn't even take Jay's baby babble, let alone his niece's native tongue.

"Haru, Italian. _Please_. And let go of him." Verde sighed, and judging from Haru's reaction, there would be some explaining to do.

**oOo**

"Soooo Jay-chan here is someone extremely important from underground?" He gave a nod. "And you happened to pick him up?" Another nod. "And you're planning to take care of him?" Another—annoyed—nod. "Does that mean Jay-chan is your son?" Verde was stunned.

Son. Son. _Son. _That word seemed so farfetched before. He never thought of having a spouse, and probably never will. Maybe that was part of the reason why he called Haru, his blood relative, instead of finding a stranger woman to take care of Jay.

How and why he concerned himself so much with the black-winged Jabberwocky? He didn't know. But now… making Jay his son is the best action. After all, Verde _does _want to take care of him. For both human-reason and science-reason. Human-reason because he pitied the boy, and was curious to the question he'd asked himself: can he raise the almighty Jabberwocky to be a human, yet still retain his assassination skills? And the science-reason because a genetically mutated (not to mention _winged_) human is very interesting species to be researched.

He examined his half-Japanese niece from head to toe. She was sitting on the sofa, Jay was sound asleep on her lap. She twiddled his brown hair idly. The brunet seemed to take an immediate liking towards her.

_Okay, _Verde thought grimly. _This might work._

"That was probably the main reason I want you here, Haru."

"Hahi?"

"I want you to help me raise Jay," Verde gulped as he prepared to say the next part of the sentence. Haru tilted her head, clearly not catching the whole thing.

"I want you to help me raise my son."

A long silence, then…

"HAHIIIIIIIII? !"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Oh boy I love Haru XD Don't worry, no Ver86 because Verde saw her strictly as his niece. And Haru has a boyfriend here, of course the said boyfriend will eventually meet Haru's 'son'. XD<strong>

**Umm, please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	6. Found himself hunters

**Jabberwocky.**

"So this place was once Estraneo's labs… Squeaky clean now. As expected of Vindice." Iemitsu whistled as he kicked a few rubbles. What he meant by squeaky clean was the fact that there were no corpse lying around. Probably taken to Vindice to burn, and the living criminals were punished. "Makes our job harder though," Lal grunted, looking around for any human sign with her goggles.

"Damn straight it does-hey!" Colonnello kicked the rubble near him. "In any case, shall we go inside?" Iemitsu asked to the military babies. "Sure-hey! /Fine." When the two CEDEF members plus one turned their direction to the entrance of the mansion, two people, a girl and a boy appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you? !" Iemitsu asked, pointing his gun to their direction.

"Kufufu we obviously do not mean any harm, Iemitsu Sawada of External Vongola." A teen with pineapple-styled hair and a pair of mismatched eyes said with amused tone. He held out his hand, and a girl with long purple-shade hair appeared, holding his hand. Her bangs were short, and she wore a skull eye patch on her right eye. She looked at Iemitsu and his subordinates, and nodded.

"What do you want then?" Lal asked, pointing her rifle to the girl since she looked weaker. "Would you please stop pointing that gun to my sister's face? She doesn't mean any harm as well." The girl nodded simply. Lal retracted her gun. "Doesn't change the question-hey!" Colonnello crossed his tiny arms. "If you are looking for Jabberwocky here, you won't find him." The girl spoke with bell-like voice.

"Who are you? And why do you know about Tsu—I mean the Jabberwocky?" Iemitsu asked, nearly telling them his son's name. He'd never seen Jabberwocky himself, so he wanted to confirm whether or not Jabberwocky is his son. "Kufufu _please_. Who _doesn't _know about the missing legacy of Estraneo?" The boy laughed. The girl smiled as well, but looked at Iemitsu straight on his eyes.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro. And this is my brother, Mukuro Rokudo." Iemitsu narrowed his eyes. Their names were anagrams of each other. Interesting. "We are also searching for the Jabberwocky." She explained briefly. "That makes us rival then." Lal pointed her gun at Mukuro this time. "Oya? You guys too? If so, why don't we make an alliance?"

Iemitsu looked at Lal and shook his head, asking her to lower her gun. "What's in it for us-hey?" Colonnello asked for the blond. "My sister here has seen and talk to Jabberwocky before," Mukuro smiled to Chrome, who nodded. "We know a lot about his behavioral pattern. We have his private files," Chrome made a document appear out of nowhere and waved it in front of them before making it disappear again. "And she can sense the presence of Jabberwocky." Mukuro ended.

"In exchange? And your reward?" Iemitsu asked calmly. These two are definitely overqualified to find the Jabberwocky, why would they propose such a one-sided trade. "In exchange, we want you to erase past data of being Estraneo members for me, my sister," Chrome held Mukuro's hands and interrupted. "Chikusa Kakimoto and Ken Joshima. Also, the Jabberwocky will be yours, not ours. We just want a few vials of his blood." The girl said with determined tone.

Mukuro looked astonished, but smirked anyway. Iemitsu closed his eyes. This deal wasn't bad. He can get his son back, and all they want is his blood anyways. Surely a few pints won't hurt Tsuna…

"You've got yourself a deal. We will also offer you protection while travelling with us." Lal looked furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. The siblings smiled. "Thank you," the girl said with a smile. "You will not regret your decision."

And so, Iemitsu found himself two reliable hunters to find his son.

**oOo**

"Hi baby! Yes, yes it's me Haru. I'm calling because someone's going to move my stuff out from the dormitory. Yeah, I'm living with my uncle now. C'mon baby, don't be sad. I'm still coming to school and we can still hangout on weekends. Yes, yes I love you Takeshi-chan." The brunette closed her cell phone and put it inside her pocket. And then took a deep breath and looked at her uncle.

"It'd be okay if Takeshi-chan come and visit sometimes, right?" She asked. "Ah! Jay, stay still I'm washing your hair!" Verde pushed the struggling brunet who kept on yelping as Haru and Verde tried to give him a bath. Haru asked once more, but Verde didn't seem to pay attention to her.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea strikes her. "Ne, Jay-chan, is it okay if I bring an Onii-chan for you?" She asked to the winged boy, who immediately tilted his bubbly head. "Onii-chan?" He asked as he put his index finger on his lips. "Oh for Newton's sake, don't put soap inside your mouth, Jay!" Verde scratched the back of his head. He never knew that a bath could be so tiring, especially when he wasn't the one bathing.

"Yep, means Jay-chan gets to have another friend!" Haru blew a bubble with her hand, and it popped when it touched Jabberwocky's nose. "Yaaaa! Fwiend! Kyaaa!" Jabberwocky charged at Haru, making her wet. "Oi, you can't just invite someone I don't approve to my lab!" Verde said, finally looking at Haru. The brunette looked at her uncle with mischievous eyes and asked his uncle's son.

"Jay-chan, do you want more friends?" Haru asked. Jabberwocky nodded. He didn't know what 'friends' mean, but Haru seemed to like 'friends' maybe he'll like it as well. "See?" Haru grinned. The professor eventually pulled the boy by his waist and washed him clean, including his coal-colored wings. He, the man said as the reincarnation of Da Vinci, is made struggling to give Jay a bath…

Verde hit himself on his forehead. His niece and his son will really be the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>I loooove writing parent! Verde so much that I made this chapter slightly longer XD Takeshi-chan is our favorite baseball player, and he's Haru's boyfriend! He and Haru are normal college students here, and not affiliated with Vongola in any way. And imagine Chrome as her Ten Years Later version XD<strong>

**Please, please, please review? *insert Jay's moe head-tilting here***

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	7. To ally with

**Jabberwocky.**

Fray sat on his own table and peered at his own son and daughter. They were both dressed similarly to him, the only difference was the fact that their face weren't bandaged. "Did you call, Father?" The chief warden of Vindice asked calmly. She was still holding her riding crop, signaling that she indeed rushed from one of the torture section. "Yes," Fray sighed.

R chuckled as he looked at his sister's direction, probably laughing at Fray for calling Fin when she's in the middle of her personal enjoyment. "Any particular reason?" Fin asked. R nodded, he also wanted to know why he needed to drag his sister out of the sacred chamber of torture. "Are you two still angry at Estraneo for stealing the anti-Rainbow matter?" Fin clenched her riding crop, almost breaking it. And R gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Yes." They both said in perfect sync, both sounding displeased.

Fray smiled under his bandage. "Then fetch me Jabberwocky." Both Fin and R looked excited. Jabberwocky had been their greatest source of curiosity for a while now. A creature who's not an Arcobaleno, and yet his body didn't reject the anti-Rainbow matter. They've tested it on some prisoners, and all of them died. It was a shame, and a great discovery.

"Are we supposed to kill him?" R asked. "No, no, no! Don't kill him, Aaron! I want to try being that child's warden. I can lock him in my personal water tank." Fin said to R, who looked utterly confused. "Sister, we're Vindice. We don't favor anything or anyone." R said as he scratched the back of his head. "I said I will lock him in my personal water tank." Fin pouted.

"Serafina, Aaron, I haven't finish my order." Fray said as he clicked his tongue. The chief warden and the vice warden fell silent, and returned their attention to their Father. "For now, you just need to capture him. What we do next will be decided after we have him." And then he disappeared, his null pacifier glowing as he left.

Aaron and Serafina looked at each other with confused expression before disappearing as well.

**oOo**

Mammon inhaled a deep sigh as she reread Luche's letter for the thousandth time. This really was happening. The cure of the stupid curse was out there, waiting to be found. She sighed again. "My oh my," She took out a roll of his tissue and frowned at it. "I need to tell the boss…" Mammon jumped from the balcony and flew silently.

She knocked the door to his boss' room and hoped for the best. "Come in," The voice was the normal tone, which meant he's not really drunk or in a bad mood. Mammon came in, and hoped that her luck will stay.

Xanxus was sitting with his feet on the table. A bottle of tequila was opened beside a stack of paper works. This was one of the days the boss actually did something, probably because he was bored. "What is it?" The red-eyed man asked calmly, something that he rarely ever does. "I… need to take an extended leave." This was the moment Mammon feared. Getting leaves in Varia were rather difficult since she was one of the important members. "For?" Xanxus growled. He didn't look really angry, but his tone and facial expression had shifted from the pleasant one (as pleasant as Xanxus could pull anyway) to slightly angered.

"I need to find the Jabberwocky." Mammon whispered, but quietness of the room actually made it audible. "It's the about the Rainbow, is it?" Xanxus asked as he took a sip of his tequila. Mammon flinched. Her boss really had a good sense for a normal human. She nodded. "I'll help," Mammon actually gasped. "I want that guy's ability as well. A sure-fire assassin is helpful to have in an assassination squad like ours." Xanxus yawned.

"Will you ask the whole Varia?" Mammon asked. She really didn't need the whole Varia move, she alone is enough. "No, just me." Xanxus took another sip of tequila. Mammon nodded. "I have someone I will want to ally with, boss, can I?"

"As long they have info on what we're searching." Xanxus signaled her to go out of the room, which Mammon complied. She took out a cell phone from her loose robe and dialed a call.

"Innocenti? It's Mammon. I'll pay you two million euro if you can get me any information about the Jabberwocky." With a few dial tones and everything, Mammon managed to get a hold of a certain professor who had disappeared for a few weeks because he went searching for the Jabberwocky's number. His name is Verde Sparks.

This man could just be the right man to ally with.

**oOo**

"Here you go, Master." I-Pin smiled as she served an oolong tea by her master's table. "Please don't call me that, I-Pin dear." Fon said as he received the green cup with a smile. The teen girl with two braids blushed and gave a shy smile. "Y-yes, F-Father." The former martial artist said behind the tray before running away as fast her Qipao allow her to walk.

Fon sighed as he looked at his former student and now his foster daughter. He opened the letter he had received a few weeks ago for the second time since he got it. Luche had sent it in an ungodly time when he was busy taking care of I-Pin's adoption papers and he only read it without giving it much attention. When he really examined the letter, he took a deep sigh.

"It seems that I really need to depart to Italy…" The Chinese man sighed again. He called his foster daughter and asked her to prepare everything.

Fon took a pen and a paper. He wrote a thank-you letter to Luche and smiled. "I will also need information, won't I?" The martial artist inhaled deeply and dialed a number with the cell phone I-Pin left on the table.

"Ah, Ni Hao. Yes, I'll be brief. May I ask for a favor and an alliance, Reborn?"

**oOo**

"I am the great Skull! And I request the aid of Shimon Famiglia in finding the Jabberwocky!"

"Who on Earth is this kid, Enma?" Adelheid shook her head tiredly. Enma only smiled as he tapped Skull's helm.

"I don't really know him, but he seemed interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Oookay so I'm thinking to make the words in this story's chapters constantly about 1000 words-ish (thanks to a brilliant suggestion by <strong>_**Eli and Onee-chan**_**)****what do you guys think? And yes I made Mammon a girl. Why? Because of the hat she wore when they went looking for Fran XD**

**Please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	8. Alice: Not the name

**Jabberwocky.**

Iemitsu passed the room to his new subordinate's room. It had taken a few harsh convincing from Lal and Oregano to make Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo stayed in different rooms when they got them rooms in one of the suite. After they solved the rooming problems by making them stay in a different, and yet connecting rooms, they asked them about Jabberwocky's whereabouts.

"_Jabberwocky won't leave Italy. This land is the only place he feels at home. He won't leave by his own will, unless his 'guardian' takes him." _Was what the siblings said. But, the reason he paced around Chrome's room was not about _finding _the Jabberwocky. It's about the Jabberwocky himself.

Mukuro told them that she had spoken with Jabber—his _son_ before. He wanted to know what kind of person his son has grown up to.

He even called Nana to ask if it was the right thing to do. His ever loving brunette wife told him that it was a good idea and eagerly asked him to relay what he know about their little baby Tsu-chan to her. He eventually stopped in front of Chrome's room. When he was about to knock, the purple-haired girl opened the door slowly. "I know you are coming. Please come in and be quiet, my brother is sleeping."

Chrome Dokuro was wearing a very simple set of white, sleeveless dress. She didn't wear an eye patch, but put a bandage over her right eye instead. Her moves are completely graceful, but a bit awkward. It's rather weird to be around a girl like her when all he had were Lal and Oregano, who aren't graceful. And Nana wasn't a woman from their world, so it was different.

They both sat across each other, Chrome took the armchair and he took the loveseat. He took a deep breath and asked. "I heard you have met with my so—Jabberwocky before…" Chrome narrowed her only eye, as if wondering what Iemitsu was about to say before changing it into their target. Nevertheless, she said nothing. "Yes, I've meet that child." She answered calmly.

"Would you tell me how he was?" Iemitsu asked, he never knew he could make that kind of sentence with such a… _fatherly _voice. "I would. Please make yourself comfortable, I will make you some tea." She left for the counter near her TV and took out an instant teabag and two cups. She put the teabag in one cup, and chocolate powder on the other and poured hot water to both of them.

She returned with a cup of tea and a cup of hot chocolate. Iemitsu thanked her and take his tea. Chrome Dokuro took a sip of her chocolate milk and began her story.

"It all begins from the legend that circulates around all inmates of Estraneo that Ken—my friend told us. The legend about the black-colored and phantom-winged Jabberwock…"

**oOo**

_That day, the professors were done with her faster than usual. As they inserted data directly within her head and exerted all of her memories, she held on to the memories tightly. She held on to the reason why she even came to this place at the first place. She needed to find her brother, Mukuro Rokudo._

_That was why she told everyone an anagram of her brother's name as her own name. To ring a bell within her brother's head, to make him realize that she was here, searching for him. Chrome, no, Nagi had been astonished by their parents' horrible act of selling her brother to the mafia. That same night, she went away from their home, thinking that there was no way she would stay with people that let her so close to death before. _

_When she needed an organ transplant, none of their parents are willing to do it. Saying that they didn't want their bodies messed up because of her. Her brother was the one who stepped up and gave her some of his own body, saying that there was no regret as he did so. "Nagi, is it okay that the one who loved you is not Mom and Dad?" That had been the question he asked when she woke up after the operation. "Then… nobody wants me. It is fine, brother." Mukuro had frowned and sat on her bed, pulling her to a tight hug. "I want you, Nagi. Even if Mom and Dad don't love you, I do."_

_Those words were etched perfectly within her head. It was okay that she didn't remember her parents' name anymore. It was okay that she didn't remember ever having friends. It was okay that all she remembered from her previous life was her brother. It felt like everything else didn't matter._

_She entered the room where she was held with the other inmates. "Ah! Welcome back, Chrome-pyon!" Chrome smiled as she sat on the floor beside the animalistic blond boy and the seemingly emotionless boy, who immediately made room for her. "Any luck in finding your brother today, Chrome?" Chikusa asked. Chrome shook her head solemnly. "Awww that's a shame-pyon." Ken said with a sympathetic tilt of his head._

_Chrome smiled and petted the blonde's hair. "It's fine." She told them. Chrome knew it won't be easy to find her brother, who was a genius and had one hell of a plotter's mine. Estraneo might have him used for planning things that are higher. "Anyways, Chrome, Kaki-pii, do you know Alice in Wonderland?" Chrome shook her head. She knew that story, but it seemed to her that Ken wasn't referring to the bedtime story. "I know of it." Chikusa answered, but didn't elaborate. "It was said that one of the inmates here found the Jabberwock. You know, that monster with the black wings." This time, Chrome nodded. _

_The Jabberwocky was the Estraneo's pride and joy. Every inmate here in their super cramped room was told to behave like Jabberwocky at least twenty times a day. "This inmate—they call her Alice—wondered around the Estraneo lab because her Handler didn't usher her here immediately. She found it, the Jabberwocky!_

"_And then when they found her, the professors said that Jabberwocky had taken a liking to her, and they couldn't let that happen. That was why Professor Winchester— Jabberwocky's Handler—ordered him to kill Alice. And he obeyed, although the process was slow. Jabberwocky had slain Alice. That was named the 'Alice in Wonderland' incident." _

_Chrome tilted her head, and before she can respond to Ken's story, their Handlers burst in with their sleeping bags and ordered them to sleep. To avoid unnecessary beating, all three of them obeyed and went to bed._

_Later that night, Chrome noticed that the door to their room was not locked. She looked to both Ken and Chikusa, who slept soundly. She gulped and opened her sleeping bag. This was a rare chance. She slipped out of the sleeping inmates and went straight to the door. Luckily, they also input data on how to be stealthy. She was made to be an 'eraser', after all. She needed to be stealthy to accompany an assassin._

_Chrome wondered around the lab, and eventually found a stair to the underground. Intrigued, she stepped carefully to the dark room. The room seemed to be empty, and the only source of light came from the big, cylinder thing inside the room. Chrome adjusted her eyes to the darkness as she walked to the cylinder thingy—a water tank. _

_When her eyes finally adjusted, she saw an angel._

_A boy, couldn't be older than seven, was sleeping inside the water tank. His wings protected him as he slept in a fetal position, the oxygen tank outside his water tank was big and working, so he was definitely still alive. Chrome gasped. He was so beautiful._

_She eventually stretched her hand and touched the water-tank, and it woke the sleeping angel. "Who? Is this Professor Winchester?" He asked, his voice resounding through a speaker beside the oxygen tank. So there was a microphone installed within his oxygen mask. Chrome tensed, but she couldn't walk away from the boy's clear, brown eyes. "N-no…" She stuttered. The angel looked confused, he tilted his head slightly. "Alice?" _

"_Eh? But… d-didn't you kill…?"_

"_I kn'w you'll retu'n to life again, Alice!" He was smiling happily. "You alw'ys do! It's the thi'd time, rig't?" Chrome got it. Alice was not the name of the inmate. 'Alice' is any inmate who encountered Jabberwocky. And __**she **__was the third Alice. When Chrome got a hold of the information, she smiled. "I'm back, Jabberwocky." And then she sat in front of him, speaking about all the things she knows. All about her brother._

"_D'you wan' me to fin' your broth'r?" He asked after he warmed up to her. "Yes…" She whispered. Jabberwocky grinned and closed his eyes; it reminded Chrome of a puppy that tried hard to please its master. "I'll sen' a siggy so he wou'd c'me 'ere." This might just work… she might just find her brother… _

_But, when the armlet on her right arm began to press her, she smiled to Jabberwocky and told him that she needs to go, and she will return again. One of the Handlers was coming to this place. She ran to the toilet's direction, seeing that it might look perfectly normal to be found in toilet at this hour._

_A few days past, and Chrome always managed to find her way back to Jabberwocky. The angel was always smiling when he heard her talking, and it somehow made Chrome happy. And at the seventh day of her visit, Jabberwocky told her that he was sleepy, and she needed to go away from that room. _

_Chrome frowned, but smiled and followed what he said anyways. When she stepped out of the room, she met a boy of her dreams. "Nagi?" His brother's voice was smooth and yet surprised. They shared a long story about her brother got signals in his dreams, telling him to come to that room. Mukuro immediately asked her what she was doing here. Of course Chrome told all the truth, including to what the professors had done to her. After one story led to another story, one of her brother's eyes turned red. "Please come with me, my dear Nagi. I have a slaughter I need to do." When Mukuro grabbed her wrist and made a trident appear out of nowhere, Chrome revolted._

"_Wait!" She pulled her brother to the dark room and looked at the sleeping brunet. "Jabberwocky! Wake up, you're free!" She took the trident from her brother's hand and smashed it to the water tank. Jabberwocky looked surprised, but happy. "RUN!" She shouted as the alarm rang loudly and nodded to Mukuro. The mismatch-eyed boy pulled her by her wrists and told her how to summon the trident like he did. And so, the Rokudo-Dokuro siblings rampaged, killing all the professors they meet in sight and freeing all the inmates._

_After the whole commotion was over and every single one of the professors is dead and all the inmates are free, Chrome knew two things:_

_First, she knew that the Jabberwocky is free, and smiled to herself about it._

_Second, she'll need to find Ken and Chikusa. Because, well, during all the commotion… she was pulled along by her brother, who refused to let her go. _

_She knew that she will find them though, and Jabberwocky too someday. After all, she had her brother back, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOOLY SHIT HOW DID THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT THIS LONG? I CERTAINLY DID NOT PLAN THIS XD Maybe I turn to like Chrome of this fic of mine XD And really… really… how and when did it get this long? I dunno if it's a good thing or a bad thing *sighs* And sheesh I wonder what is up with the site. The last time it won't let me log in and yesterday it won't let me upload documents *sighs*<strong>

**Anyways, please review~ **

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	9. Washed away doubts

**Jabberwocky.**

R shifted on his seat uncomfortably. He peered to the girl beside him. "I hate being out of our robes and bandages," Fin turned to him and showed an 'isn't that obvious' look on her face. "Makes you feel like a human. Yes I know. But the other question: would it be good for Vindice's—our reputation if the two wardens—chief and vice-chief nonetheless are out on internet café to browse?" Fin clicked her tongue as she carelessly tossed her wavy black hair.

R glanced at the mirror and checked out his own spiky black hair. They both wear black contacts to avoid any people who might get chills from their 'inhumane' stares.

Inhumane stares, oh gods, if their Father knew about this, he'd be rolling himself on the floor, laughing.

"Ah, R check this out." Fin pointed to the computer screen. R narrowed his eyes to look at the video his sister was watching. "'Underworld Angel: Alice in Wonderland'… quite a title. What video is this?" Fin chuckled. "It's the Jabberwocky." The warden siblings waited for the video to stream ("Darn YouTube! Darn internet! I shall install a hi-speed internet for my private quarters.") and watched it calmly.

The video was about a simple execution of a girl done by a little brown-haired winged boy. It was long, and entertaining.

"Whoa, Estraneo did some good entertainment. Don't you think so, Fin?" R licked his lips, but his sister was gripping the sheathed riding crop (which she insisted on bringing despite R's thinking that she's blowing their cover to look like humans) with a happy expression on her face and was shivering from happiness.

"I can't wait to have him, R. He'll be so lovely when he's hit with my riding crop. Aaah~ those prisoners are getting boring after all~"

R smirked. Maybe his sister hadn't lost all of the reason why their father chose her to be the chief warden of Vindice instead of him.

**oOo**

It was a good thing that Haru was out.

It was a good thing that Verde was here.

It was a good thing that Jabberwocky is a monster.

Three intruders. Invaders of Verde's lab. All dead within a few minutes after their infiltration.

"Awen't Jabberwocky goo', Ve'de?"

Verde can only gulp as he remembered how Jay practically massacred the three of them into oblivion…

"Yes, you're awesome, Jay."

**oOo**

A few weeks have passed since Jay killed everyone. And it has been two months since Verde picked the fallen angel. Today was supposed to be a normal day, where Verde go to work and Haru took care of Jay. But, today was an anomaly. Haru needed to get something done with her boyfriend, and Verde volunteered to get groceries. But, Haru refused to let Jay stay home alone, and that was why they were having this conversation in front of Verde's laboratory entrance.

"Are you two going to be okay? I _can _stop by and buy groceries after I'm finished," and Haru was looking genuinely worried.

Verde glanced to Jay, who was gripping his hand for the life of him. Probably nervous about his first outing. Verde was nervous, but he was calmer than both Haru and Jay. "We'll be fine, Haru. Go and have fun with Takeshi Yamamoto." Verde said for the third time since the three of them changed their clothes (obviously Haru had taken a long time, not to dress herself, but to dress Jay in the cutest way possible and ripping the clothes on the exact place where his wings were). "But, how about Jay-chan's...?" Her eyes fluttered to Jay's black wings. Verde sighed. "We have a magic trick for that." With that, Haru was silent. 'Magic trick' is the keyword he used to tell Haru about the Dying Will Flames. And she understood. "Ah, okay then~" she said in a sing-song tone.

She wore her shoes and then stared to her 'son'/officially cousin as well. "Hav s'fe twip, Hawu," Jay said as he tilted his head. Haru shivered and launched herself to hug him. _"Kawaii~~~~!"_She whispered. "You are really, really beautiful!" Haru blushed.

Verde was about to sigh, but his son was suddenly frozen as Haru left.

"Jay?" No response. Just a dull-eyed stare to the door where Haru just left. It was like the stare he'd given Verde that night when he spectacularly killed the invaders to their lab like a loose assault weapon or a monster.

"Is that... Professor Sally?" He asked with a deadpanned tone, none of his bad pronunciation present. He was shivering, unlike when he asked him if he's Professor Winchester. Verde closed his eyes and got to the eye-level with the brunet. "No, that's not professor Sally. She's Haru, remember? She's... Mother." For Boyle's sake, this was hard. Verde was usually present during the time Haru took care of him, but he never got it. A woman and a child suited each other best, and a man (especially a man like him) couldn't hope to understand what was going on.

"Mo...ther...?" It seems that Jay was as clueless as he was on that subject, Verde smirked and eventually chuckled. "Ve'de?" Jay asked, tilting his head. "It's 'Dad', Jay, try 'Dad'." Verde was staring directly to the now-clear brown eyes. "Dad?" Jay said, unsure. Verde felt some kind of warm and fuzzy feeling that he couldn't quite understand. He never felt this emotional before. Jay really did bring out the weirdest things from him.

"Yes." Oh his voice sounded so stiff now. Was he, the great Verde who was known as the second Da Vinci, nervous? The answer was yes.

"Daddee!"

All of his doubts were washed away the instant Jay smiled to him. Screw this, they weren't going to just get grocery, Verde will fill adoption papers this evening. The wings, the way he'd froze when certain words are said, the incoherent sentences, it didn't matter. He had his doubts about raising Jay, but after that smile... after that smile, he felt foolish for not doing it when they first met.

Okay, the decision is now made. Verde took out a mist-ring from his labcoat. "Jay, what type of flame do you have?" Jay didn't freeze like Verde thought he would, but he tilted his head. "Are you Mist? Can you apply illusions?" Verde asked. He was incapable of illusion. Sure he was making a device that can make illusion into reality, but he wasn't a mist-type, he's the lightning-type.

"All so'ts!" Jay cheered. "All sowts! Daddee Jabberwocky all sowts!" The brunet child was cheering. Verde took out a small box containing all types of rings. He narrowed his eyes. "Can I put these on?" He asked, earning an enthusiastic nod from Jay. The green-haired scientist straightened his glasses and put on all seven rings on the brunet's fingers.

"Detecting ring type..." Jay whispered. And as Verde expected, he froze. "Confirmed. Seven rings of the sky present. Please select the flame you wish me to have." Jay stared to Verde expectantly, as if he was waiting for an order.

Verde gulped, and then he gently put a hand on Jay's cold face. "M-Mist," he was shivering from excitement and curiosity. "Use it to cover your wings from plain sight, make it blend with your surroundings." He was ordering slowly, to see what kind of reaction his would-be son would have. Jay nodded and closed his eyes. "Affirmative, please wait." The mist ring burns on his hand, but the flame soon spread to his whole body.

Jabberwocky's body was glowing a faint indigo glow and his wings started to disappear. Verde can only widen his eyes in awe. "Order complete. Is there anything else you wish me to do, professor?" He asked. "N-no." Verde answered, still in awe from the boy's glowing body. "Very well..."

Then, Jabberwocky fell, and Verde caught him. The boy was wingless and Verde thought it was a perfect illusion. A few seconds later, Jabberwocky, no, _Jay _woke up and smiled. "Leggo?" He asked.

"Let's go," Verde held his son's hand. If his illusion was this perfect, then outings would not be a problem.

**oOo**

"Ah!" A sudden flinch from the little Giglio Nero Ottavo alarmed everyone. Gamma, her daughter's boyfriend was the looked the most alarmed. "What is it, Ottavo?" Gamma asked. Luche smiled as both teenager looked inexplicably concerned, even her daughter, but she smiled pleasantly.

"I'm fine, thank you." The Arcobaleno smiled. _I am fine,but my pacifier just glowed. Though faint. Is someone using the flames? No, if that happens the glow would be intense. I wonder what's going on...?_

**oOo**

"Whoa."

"Ah,"

I-Pin was on guard, and so was Lambo. Both their masters' pacifiers glowed faintly, and the four of them were surprised. "Are you okay, Father?" I-Pin asked, worrying. And Lambo nodded lazily, also asking his fedora-wearing master.

"I'm fine, I-Pin," Fon smiled assuringly. "Yeah dumb cow, you don't expect the great me to be harmed by something like this, do you?" The teen shook his head frantically. "Honestly, Ganauche raised you leniently." Reborn faked a sigh.

Lambo reacted slightly at the mention of his father, but he didn't say anything and shrugged. "So what will we get if we ally with you, Fon?" Reborn asked calmly. I-Pin narrowed her black eyes, but Fon drank his tea calmly. "Two of the greatest assassins to ever grace China." I-Pin blushed, but Fon said it so kindly and it was the sheer truth. "What makes you think that the greatest hitman in the world would need personal assassins?"

"Shielding purposes?" I-Pin offered, earning a pleasant chuckle from Fon. "Got the perfect shield here." He cocked his head to the horned teen beside him. "Ahh, Ganauce the Third's son. The future lightning guardian, I presume?" Reborn smirked and nodded.

"Unfortunately," I-Pin readied herself when she saw her father's fingers, tapping a rhythm she knew the best. "Your shield-" I-Pin moved as fast as she could. Not even wind could compete with her speed. "-will never be as fast as the wind-dragon princess." I-Pin was now on the left side of Reborn, the opposite of Lambo"s right. None of them reacted fast enough.

"Splendid, I-Pin." Fon clapped his hands calmly. Reborn was shocked, but eventually smirked. "You've got yourself a deal, Fon."

**oOo**

"Oh gods…" As Lal and Colonnello's pacifier glowed, Chrome tensed. They all reacted at the same time. "Na—Chrome?" Mukuro asked immediately, his hands were firm on his sister's waist, making sure that she won't fall. "What the hell was that-hey?" Colonnello asked. Lal shook her head, also unsure. "This presence…" Iemitsu gulped nervously and asked. "Could it be…?"

"Yes, this is the Jabberwocky. Judging from the presence… I'd say that he's here, in Sicily." Iemitsu's eyes widened. Finally… finally after long two months… he's getting closer to his son.

**oOo**

"Faint glow… would you let me touch your pacifier?" The redhead asked. Skull only nodded, not understanding the reason why Enma would want to touch his pacifier.

The boss of Shimon kneeled and touched Skull's pacifier, he closed his eyes. "This radiance… its source came from Sicily, one of the market stalls, quite far from here." The redhead opened his eyes and took Skull on his shoulder.

"Shall we go greet him? The Jabberwocky I mean." Enma smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Doooone! I have nothing much to say. But… please review?<strong>

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	10. Yes Professor Sally

**Jabberwocky.**

Professor Sally Scarlet was the only professor to be absent during the Estraneo Massacre. She was down with a fever at the time. She was the wife of the late professor Winchester Scarlet, and an avid fan of thriller-genre of movies.

That was why she was astounded by her husband's charge. The Jabberwocky was a pure, and yet a creature with a twisted mind. He obeyed her husband's every word like his life depended on it. When Winchester ordered him to kill the first Alice, a girl that was part of the Cloud experiment named Iris Hepburn; she could clearly remember what happened after the long, arduous, and _exciting _execution.

"_Awen't I goo'? Pwofesso' Wincheste'?"_

It was said with the most normal tone a child could ever produce. It was as if asking whether his horrible drawings were good. And Sally was _mesmerized _that recording the whole thing wasn't enough, she even uploaded it on YouTube. That was why she asked Chester if she could be Jabberwocky's Handler as well. Winchester, being so in love with his wife, agreed. He introduced Jabberwocky to her and let her change shifts with him occasionally.

And Sally wasn't the kind one in their relationship.

Sure, she was totally in love with her Chester to ever seriously hurt the man, but it was different with the Jabberwock, whom she had no personal attachments to. Sally was a fantastic manipulator. She was also a great opponent in mind and strategy battles. Her twisted personality and obsession drove her to find out every single thing about Jabberwocky's persona.

That was when she found out the existence of the second Alice, Naito Longchamp.

She released the Jabberwocky from his water tank, and crouched beside him. The woman smiled so creepily that Jabberwocky instinctively curled behind his wings. She took out a red whip from her hip. She often used it for her own misbehaving charges, but she hesitated about hitting the Jabberwocky. Ah well, Chester will probably forgive her anyways. She whipped the Jabberwocky's back and wings.

"You are really really beautiful, Jabberwocky."

The black-winged creature didn't scream, didn't cry or even make himself heard. His eyes were wide, and it was apparent that he was frightened. But, as Sally predicted, he didn't dare to displease her—someone so close to his Handler. "JABBERWOCKY!" The second Alice shouted, urging the boy to run. But Sally only laughed and kept on whipping the black-winged boy.

"Good, good! You are obedient, aren't you? Like an angel! Please wait here, Jabberwocky. I will fetch my husband for you." Sally said as she dusted her clothes off. Jabberwocky was shivering, but said nothing. "And where is my response?" Sally asked with steely tone.

Jabberwocky flinched, and soon looked at her reddish brown eyes with his own dull-brown ones. "Yes, Professor Sally." He muttered. Sally smiled. "You're beautiful, Jabberwocky. So beautiful that I dubbed you as the Underworld Angel." She sighed with content happiness.

Jabberwocky was silent and unmoved, but he was still shivering.

A few minutes later, Sally returned along with Chester. Jabberwocky was immediately alarmed, and he looked to Chester expectantly, waiting for an order. "Darling, can I see an execution?" Sally asked with seducing-tone as she took out her handy cam. And Chester only smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "Anything for you, darling. Jabberwocky," The black angel was immediately alarmed.

"Kill Alice. You can at least do that, can't you?" His voice was calm, and casual. Alice wailed. And Jabberwocky stiffened. "C'mon Jabberwocky dear. Can't you do what Professor Winchester told you to do?" Sally asked, still hanging so closely to Chester as she recorded everything in her camera.

"Dun wanna…" Jabberwocky was shivering, but tried his best to keep still anyways. Alice looked at him with an expression composed of fear and hope. "J-Jabberwocky…" Alice said, pleading. The black creature didn't move. "Don't make me repeat my order again, Jabberwocky. Kill him. Kill Alice."

"Yes, yes! Kill Alice, Jabberwocky dear!" Sally cheered.

Suddenly, the shivering stopped and Jabberwocky plucked one of his feathers. "Yes, Professor Winchester." He said with complete obedience. He channeled a dark-colored dying will flames to his feathers, and it turned sharp and poisonous. He stood there, in front of the almost-crying Alice silently. "What is it?" Chester asked.

Jabberwocky didn't say anything, but he flashed an upset look to the red-haired Alice before stabbing him precisely on the carotid artery. Sally squealed, and Winchester gave out a small chuckle. "Afte' all, you'll back! Alice back! Like befow!" Jabberwocky shouted and stabbed him repeatedly. Tears were streaming down his face, but the fact that he was laughing pleased Sally greatly.

But now, the said Professor Sally is shivering to death.

"So you're the uploader of those Underwold Angel videos in YouTube! You have a good sense of entertainment!" A girl with long robes, shorts, bandages, and top hat appeared out of nowhere. "Indeed! That's why you'll give us information about Jabberwocky, right?" A boy with the same attire, only with trousers instead of shorts appeared as well, chaining her neck with a horridly heavy chain.

"A-ack!" Sally gasped. "We're interested, you see? If you prefer a quick and painful death, I suggest you give us information." The girl smiled to her, peering at her with a pair of silver eyes on black sclera. "Or if you rather go to Vendicare prison with us, we'll be more than willing to take you. After all, the inmates we currently have are boring." The boy, with the same creepy eyes as the girl's, pulled the chain surrounding her neck.

"W-wait! I'll give you information! P-p-please don't take me to Vendicare!" She begged their mercy. The girl gasped and looked at her male counterpart. "Did you hear that, brother? She said she wanted to go to Vendicare!" Sally gasped and began to splutter. "We make no exceptions to the law. We shall do the same for this girl!"

The Vindice opened the rumored portal of the eightieth element flame. Under normal circumstances, Sally would have been weeping with joy to see something so rare, but, she didn't.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**oOo**

"Eh?"

"What is it, scum?" Xanxus yawned.

"I swore that my pacifier turned colorless for a second…"

"It's just your sleep talking. Go back to your fucking sleep." The boss of Varia closed his eyes again.

Mammon furrowed her eyebrows. _Something's strange…_

**oOo**

"Kufufu, you're outsmarted, Chrome." Mukuro said with a devilish smile as he looked to his sister from the navigator seat on their car. "Yes…" Chrome hissed. "What is it?" Iemitsu asked without looking away from the road. "Another sensor, like Chrome, is currently pursuing the Jabberwocky. And he's closer than us." Mukuro explained with his laid-back tone.

"Speed up then, Iemitsu!" Lal snapped, and Colonnello agreed with her.

Without wasting another second, Iemitsu sped up the car, hoping that he wasn't too late to meet his son.

**oOo**

"Oi, Enma! D-d-don't leave me here!"

"I'm sorry Skull, but I think it's better if he doesn't know that we're associated." The redhead said with a smile and left Skull in a bar full of hostess.

He walked to the nearest governmental building, which was pretty much useless in the lands of Mafia. And when he was about to enter, a brown-haired boy was staring curiously at the sandwich stall besides the useless building.

_The radiance… it's faint. But I can feel it on him._

Enma smiled to himself and stood behind the seven year old boy. "Do you want one?" He asked pleasantly to the boy, who flinched immediately. "A-ah?" He tilted his head in question. _He's cute… _"Sandwich? Do you want one? They're good." Enma said pleasantly. "Sahwich?" The boy repeated. "Wassat?" He asked.

"You've never eaten a sandwich before?" The redhead asked. "Naw. Hawu makes sumthin call'd miso at home." The boy answered with incoherent sentence. Enma only smiled. "Sir, can I have two of the beef sandwich?" He asked pleasantly, and the shopkeeper gave him two of the sandwiches.

He offered one to the brunet and offered to sit on the bench just in front of the table. "They gwoood!" The brunet exclaimed. "Yep, they are. Soo what's your name? Enma began. He _knew _who the boy in front of him was, but he needed some confirmations. The boy didn't answer immediately. He dozed off for a few seconds before smiling to Enma. "Me name's Jay!" He said happily.

_Jay… hmm maybe someone had ordered him to use that name instead his real name. Still, Jay from Jabberwocky… clever choice._

"Jay, are you here alone?" The boy shook his head. "With whom are you here then?" The redhead asked as he watched the brunet munched the sandwich. "Daddee!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed, looking so very eager to say the word 'Daddee'.

"I see…" _So he already has a guardian role. Interesting. _"Who's this Daddee then? Where is he?" This time, he didn't get any answer, only a pair of curious eyes staring right to his own red eyes. _He didn't want me to peer further. Smart… _"Then… does Jay love Daddy?" Enma asked with a smile. "Yea!" Jay replied happily. "How much?"

"This much!" Jay made a big circle with his fingers. "Jay'll do anyth'ng fo' Dadde! Evewything! Daddee!" He sounded happy, and it was baby babble. But the fiery determined look on his face convinced Enma of who he was. _Definitely an unwavering loyalty towards a man who'd only been with him for two months. Excellent._

"JAY!"A panicky voice was heard from the building's entrance, and the boy reacted instantly to it. "Daddee!" He cheered. The green-haired was carrying a manila folder, and he straightened his glasses with relief. "Daddee this guy 'ere buyed me food! Tis good!" Jay spluttered. Enma only smiled when he saw who Jabberwocky's 'Dadde' was.

"You're… Emilio Shimon…" The Mad Scientist seethed. Enma smiled. "It's Enma Kozato as a civilian, mister Verde. Please remember that well." Enma turned away and took a golf hat from his pocket. He walked away from the pair, but turned back and smiled to the brunet.

"I'll see you soon, Jabberwocky—no, Jay." And then he left with a content laugh. Who knew that the cold Professor 'Mad Scientist' Verde can show that kind of expression when holding the most dangerous assassin in the world?

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha the keyword was 'greet', Enma was just confirming about the fact that the radiance really did came from the Jabberwocky. And the truth of the rumors that said Jabberwocky will follow anyone who acted like a guardian for him. Ah Enma XD And I needed to listen the Death Waltz while writing the part of Sally Scarlet XD<strong>

**Umm, review?**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	11. The Alice song

**Jabberwocky.**

"Report." Fray ordered nonchalantly. The chief warden of Vendicare prison sighed. "She's been the same ever since. It only took three days to break her. How boring. Can I kill her?" Serafina pouted, and she looked utterly bored and pissed. "You can," She lit up. "But, after I see her." Fin nodded and disappeared.

Fray also disappeared and appeared just in front of the torture chamber. The baby opened the door and entered the spacious room with only a human girl sitting in the middle, on a chair. She was tied up and chained with constant drop of water dripping on top of her head. "Can you sing for me, girl?" Fray asked.

Sally Scarlet didn't answer. She only looked at him with curious stare. "If you sing the song you sang to my son and daughter, I will free you from the torture." Fray actually knew the song from Aaron and Serafina, but he wanted to hear it from the source.

Sally lit up and took a deep breath. She started to hum the 'London Bridge is Falling Down' nursery rhyme. Fray furrowed his eyebrows.

_First Alice got to see, _

_Got to see, got to see._

_First Alice got to see,_

_The Jabberwocky._

_Second Alice got to talk,_

_Got to talk, got to talk._

_Second Alice got to talk._

_To Jabberwocky._

_Third Alice got to free,_

_Got to free, got to free._

_Third Alice got to free,_

_The Jabberwocky._

Fray smirked. It was interesting. But, when he was about to talk, the girl continued.

_Jabberwocky had to cut,_

_Had to cut, had to cut._

_Jabberwocky had to cut,_

_The first Alice._

_Jabberwocky had to stab, _

_Had to stab, had to stab._

_Jabberwocky had to stab,_

_The second Alice._

_Jabberwocky has been freed,_

_Has been freed, has been freed._

_Jabberwocky has been freed,_

_By the third Alice._

_First Alice was a girl,_

_Was a girl, was a girl._

_First Alice was a girl,_

_By the name Iris._

_Second Alice was a boy,_

_Was a boy, was a boy._

_Second Alice was a boy,_

_By the name Naito._

_Third Alice was a girl,_

_Was a girl, was a girl._

_Third Alice was a girl,_

_By the name Nagi._

Fray narrowed his eyes. It seemed that he needed to find out about the only surviving Alice. Nagi? There can't be that many Italian-Nagi. He was sure that Aaron would be able to narrow the entire population with just a few with the name Nagi.

The Arcobaleno looked at the still-singing Sally Scarlet and smirked. "As I promised, I will free you from their torture." He stretched his tiny and chubby hand and made chains appear from them. He strangled the girl with the heavy chain with merciless silver eyes. "A-AGH!"

"_Arrivederci_, Sally Scarlet. You can hate me in the afterlife."

**oOo**

When Verde arrived home to his mansion in the outskirts of Palermo, the capital of Sicily, he marched through the mansion and brought his now legal son straight to the underground laboratory. He _wasn't _frightened. He was just being cautious, especially when he'd heard the tracking skills of the infamous Emilio Shimon. He left Jay with picture books in a room Haru had created for him and head to the computer room, which was located right beside the Playroom.

Verde opened his browser and got to the internet, searching as many information about Emilio Shimon as he could. He hadn't expected to get an email from his most common email address. He laughed to himself before opening the email.

_Dear Professor Verde,_

_I heard from my colleague, Innocenti that you are currently searching for the Jabberwocky—the missing Estraneo Legacy—to the point that you went missing. This fact is intriguing to me. In fact, I was about to call you about it, but I refrained and asked Innocenti of your email instead of just calling you out of nowhere. Ah, I'm diverging from the topic. The point is; would you like to ally with me in finding the Jabberwocky? Please meet me in front of the Juno temple two days from now to discuss about things._

_Sincerely,_

_Mammon aka Esper Viper._

Verde groaned. If he didn't come, this Mammon (or Esper Viper, Verde knew her from the rumors around the underworld) person would be suspicious. Because it was true that he kept all his movements for the whole two months secret. He even paid extra to make sure that nobody found out that he had adopted Jay. He needed to meet her in person and say that he wasn't interested in finding the Jabberwocky (of course, the angel, Jay, is _his _son already) anymore.

The green-haired professor ruffled his own hair in frustration. Stupid Esper. _Why on Tesla's name would she just decide for herself to meet him in person? _Troublesome…

Ah well, he could count on Haru to take care of Jay, right? He took out his mobile phone and texted his niece about it.

**oOo**

"THIS TASK IS SO HARD DESUUUU!" Haru shouted in Japanese, earning the scorns and scowls from the entire librarian present. Takeshi laughed at her. "Ahaha! You're so upset that you use our language, eh, Haru?" The man replied, also in Japanese and definitely quieter from the girl's shouting. Even when he rarely visited the library, he still remembered the rules.

"At this rate I would have to spend the night in the dorm for two days straight since its due three days from now." She spluttered. Takeshi laughed another carefree laugh and petted his girlfriend's brown hair. "I know you'll be able to do it, Haru!" He encouraged. Dating Haru requires just the right amount of optimism Takeshi had. Haru was taking a psychology major, and sometimes, she needed another person to be her psychiatrist. And apparently, _he _was the perfect one.

A not-so-loud call of 'Bankai!' came from Haru's pocket. Takeshi had to restrain his laugh. Haru, in her late teens, still love Anime so much. "Oh no…" She whispered. "What is it?" Takeshi looked at her phone.

_Haru, I have something to do two days from now in temple of Juno. Since it's far from here, I would leave early tomorrow morning. I am counting on you to take care of Jay until Saturday, which is four days from now. –Verde_

"Jay? That cousin of yours?" Takeshi asked. "Yeah…" Haru was sweating a little now. "You can just say that you're busy. Or you can hire a daycare-!"

"No!" Haru hissed. "Jay-chan is technically my son as well because I'm raising him. And Uncle Verde told me that he didn't want to trust strangers in taking care of Jay. Ughh, but I can't skip this duty… what to do…?" Even though Takeshi was dense, he can clearly see that Haru was in verge of tears. So, he said what any boyfriend would.

"Hmm can you leave it to me to babysit your cousin then, Haru?"

Haru gasped. "That's brilliant! I'll talk to Uncle Verde about it!"

Takeshi could only hope that Haru's cousin wasn't as bad as that kid on 'Home Alone' movie.

* * *

><p><strong>DING DING DING! Who can guess what will happen in the next chapter? XDD And this chapter was a lot of fun. Especially the Alice song that Sally sung here. I need to find the suitable words for them and was singing the song while writing it XDD<strong>

**So, umm, review?**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	12. I'm Takeshi Yamamoto

**Jabberwocky.**

_My little brother Aaron has a scar on his neck. _

_It was a long, deep, and ugly scar. And he got it because of me. _

_It was the first time Daddy left the warden work to us. He wanted us to torture this man until he spew out everything he knew. _

_But… I, who was a human at the time, couldn't do it._

_And the prisoner got hold of my knife and slashed my little brother, who happened to stand beside me._

"_It's because I didn't torture them seriously…"_

"_It's because I didn't torture them seriously that Aaron has to…!"_

_I cried, but didn't actually do anything to help. Aaron only smiled and assured me that he was fine._

_When the other workers took my little brother away, I took my knife and riding crop…_

…_and threw away my pathetic humanity that got my most precious person hurt._

**oOo**

"Fin, I'm going to get info about someone. Wanna come?" R said as he extended his hand. His sister only looked at him with dazed eyes; clearly she just woke up from a nap. "Fin?" Aaron asked. "I promise…" She slurred as she pulled him closer. Aaron got to his knees and let his sister hugged him. "Fin, you okay?" He asked.

He'd never seen Serafina acted this way since a very long time now. She was always the strong, proud, and sadist chief warden. But it's not like Aaron didn't like it. "I promise you I'll find the Jabberwocky," She put her bandaged hand over his neck, exactly where the big scar was. "And I'll erase that from you, R, I promise." He could only smile and kissed his sister's cheek. "Thanks, sis."

Serafina then grinned as she put her arms around her brother's neck, signaling that she wanted to come. "Gee, what a troublesome sister to have." Aaron disappeared.

**oOo**

_Yo, Gokudera! Sorry I wouldn't be able to accompany you to your Juno temple exploration T_T Haru have a fifty-five percent project that she needed to do and I had to babysit her cousin. Send some pictures for me, will ya? Haru said that her cousin's cute so I'll take pictures for you to see. Best of luck! –Yamamoto_

"Who said that I wanted his company? That dumb baseball-freak…" Gokudera seethed. While it was true that he mentioned that he wanted to go to Juno temple for exploration, he never mentioned that he wanted the Japanese to accompany him. But… Gokudera had to admit that he was jealous of the freak. The three of them were the only Asian (mixed or not) attending the Millefiore University, and were best of friends. Ever since Haru and Yamamoto went out, he must say that he felt rather lonely. Haru was a loving girl, albeit Annoying (with A capital yes, she's that annoying), but they were still best friends. The silver-haired boy clicked his tongue. He typed out the reply.

_Who wants your company anyways you freak. Behold your babysitting task as you miss the awesomeness of Juno temple. –Gokudera_

"Dammit." Gokudera threw away his cigarette and went to the airport.

**oOo**

"So you're Takeshi Yamamoto." Yamamoto could literally feel chill on his back when the green-haired man looked down to him. Honestly, Yamamoto seldom had to experience this, since it was a rarity to see a man taller than he was. But, Haru's uncle was different.

"Oh c'mon don't be so uptight, Uncle Verde!" Haru smiled. The green-haired man continued to peer at him, it was like he was going to see Haru's parents and ask her hand in marriage. But… this man wasn't Haru's father. _This guy sure is scary… _

"Hmph. If anything happens to my son… _I will make sure that lightning strike your every being. _That's all. Take care, Haru." And then he left. "Uhn! Have a safe trip, Uncle Verde!" Yamamoto laughed. "He's scary! Haha!" Haru pouted and nodded. Yamamoto took his girlfriend's hand and held it as she showed the way.

"Umm, Takeshi-chan, I told you already but Jay-chan is someone very important to my Uncle,"

"Of course! He's your Uncle's son after all!"

Haru shook her head and switched into perfect Japanese. "Jay-chan is someone very important in the underworld, world of mafias. He was unique, and everyone wanted him for their own selfish purposes. Verde-jisan adopted and protected him. So… well, he's a secret." Haru smiled. "And it seems that Verde-jisan trusted you, Takeshi-chan. That's why he even allowed you to see Jay-chan. Come on in, I'll let you see my lovely 'son'." Haru giggled as she opened the door.

"Jay-chaaaan~ wake up, Onii-chan is here for you." Haru used Italian, and the kid wasn't stirring. Haru let go of his hand and proceeded to wake the boy up. Yamamoto was standing behind her, astounded by what he saw.

He saw an angel. A black-winged angel.

"Jay-chan, wakie wakie! I gotta go to school so let Onii-chan take care of you, okay? Seeya." Haru planted a kiss on the boy's forehead and waved to him. She stopped in front of Takeshi and whispered. "Here's a note to everything about babysitting. Take a good care of him, okay?" She then kissed him on his lips and ran away while shouting a loud 'KYAAAAAAA'.

Yamamoto laughed. "Haru's so cute!" The brown-eyed angel looked at him with confused stare. "Hawu?" He asked, tilting his head. "Yep, Haru." Yamamoto approached him and smiled. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. So, um, what do you wanna play, little guy?"

**oOo**

Esper Viper looked at him with serious expression. She would throw a nervous glance to the man behind her, Xanxus of Varia assassination squad, before looking at Verde. "So… can you tell us about the Jabberwocky? We will send you money if you deem it necessary." Verde straightened his glasses and shook his head. "There wasn't even a need. I no longer hold interest towards the Jabberwocky." He lied smoothly.

Esper Viper seemed to trust him, but the man behind her didn't look convinced. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Verde turned away from the duo, but he stopped when he saw a white tig—_liger_ in front of him. "Boss!" Esper Viper exclaimed. "You don't have any interest towards the Jabberwocky? Then… how did you have those black feathers behind your coat?" Xanxus seethed dangerously.

Verde gritted his teeth and ran away, before bumping to a silver-haired tourist. "Watch it fucker!" Verde took a glimpse of the teen and realized that he was a flame user. His scientist eyes never wronged him and he wasn't in a leisure time where he could ask the boy nicely. "Do you know of the Jabberwocky?" Verde asked abruptly. The silver-haired boy looked surprised, but nodded anyway.

"I'm his father. I'll give you some of his blood if you can protect me until we reach the airport." The silver-haired boy spluttered some nonsense that Verde didn't understand, but Verde took his wrist anyways. "You're an adept flame user. I can see that you also have 'boxes' with you. I believe you can use this to test your potential."

"I'm Hayato Gokudera. I know who you are, Verde the Mad Scientist. You're right in every aspect. But… I must tell you that I'm not a frequent fighter." The boy, Gokudera, explained. Verde only smirk.

"I don't care. Do you agree with my proposal or not?"

"Jabberwocky is one of the most interesting stories Dad ever told me. Sure, I'll help." Gokudera hastily wore a ring and lit it. He took out a skull-like weapon from a box.

"This is interesting." He said as he shot one of the beams of fire that came out from Xanxus' guns with his own storm flame.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending's a bit rushed *sighs*<strong>

**Please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
